Zenith Races
Humans In the 23rd century man launched their first colonization shuttles into the stars, after perfecting the jump drive they were finally able to reach life sustaining planets. Humans were the first race to create a working terraformer due to their restricted needs. Terraforming 3 planets within the first 50 years the humans have expanded at an exponential pace. During their expansion to the stars, humans also formed mental powers and have the ability to manipulate things with their minds. In the year 2445 mankind came in contact with it's first alien race, the Juktoo. Though vastly different in appearance the Juktoo and humans had a similar origin and have since formed a strong foundation in uniting the galaxy. Over the next 100 years they come in contact with 5 other alien nations on par with their own intelligence and together with the Juktoo they begin to form the Galactic Government. Lifespan: 100 to 120 years testing Juktoo A mix between avian and lizard like qualities creates a unique appearance unlike any humans have seen. They have a set of wings though not used for flying, they can however use them similar to hang gliders. The planet they evolved on is made up of huge mountain tops but the gravity on the planet is so low that getting from place to place is but a simple glide. One of the few species to have adapted technology similar to humans they created their own starships and means of galactic travel, due to the low gravity of their home world they must often wear exoskeloton suits in order to stop the gravity from crushing their brittle bones. They are known for being very level headed but they seem to lack complex emotions. The Juktoo as a species have perfected socialism, atleast according to them and their desire is to form a galactic goverment in which they can share their views. Working with the humans they are establishing a working galactic government. Lifespan: 200+ years Symbos It is hard to classify the Symbos as an individual race as they are a parasitic creature that latches onto it's host and controls it's mind. They are most commonly found among the dominant predator from their homeworld, a hulking mass of muscle and spikes with 2 sets of compound eyes. Though the Symbos can mind control nearly any species with the amount of difficulty to maintain that control varies depending on the intelligence of the creature, so they tend to stick to primal creatures. They never ventured outside their own planet until they were discovered by the human race. Lifespan: 30 to 50 years Wataris They are a strictly amphibious race that matured on their home planet, the world is completely covered with water with zero air atmosphere. They have advanced tech for travel through water but they never ventured into the stars until they came in contact with humans. They are very sensitive to the sun so they had to live deep near the center of their planet. They have an extremely versatile skin that is impervious to absorption and vey difficult to penetrate. Since learning of space, they have adapted a body suit that will sustain them outside of water. Having lived on the bottom of the sea they are a very dense creature with wirery muscles. They tend to take very phsycial jobs outside of their homeworld do to there enhanced bodies. Lifespan: 60 to 80 years Sage The sage started off as the prey on their world, they were weak and slow but they were extremeley intelligent. Similar to that of the humans, they turned to science to defend themselves. Instead of inventing tools and the like they turned to body modification, they started enhancing their own DNA and with that their society changed. Since the enhancements can only be done before they are born, parents now go through the process of choosing which characteristics their children will be born with. Enhancements cost more then others so the very wealthy will often be seen with the more extravegent of upgrades. This system has also established the working class since the parents will choose enhancements that will effect their available working fields. Lifespan: 80 to 100 years Seraph The Seraph are the only living species to not have a homeworld. They are rarely seen but scientists have discovered concentrations of them around black holes. Many scientists believe that through studying them they can unlock many secrets about space travel and black holes. Very little is known about them but they are sometimes spotted following ships through space but once they near a planet they disperse. Any attempts to communicate with them have fallen on deaf ears, as they don't have any... Appearance wise they are glowing orbs of light that pulsate light but little is known beyond that. Life span: Unknown Bionics Humans have established a way to implant their brains into robotic bodies, and have since offered this service to all of the other species, though it is very rare for a species besides humans to take up this offer. Being a fairly new technology they are discovering that about 10 percent of all implanted brains go insane after approximately 5 years of being implanted. It's a very expensive procedure so only the wealthy and desperate tend to take this route. The robotic body is intended only to be used to prolong life, since they are a new technology the quality of life is a fair bit lower then most species so this option tends to be a last resort. The life span is still unknown as it has only been around for 20 years but so far no natural deaths have been reported so many companies are claiming that it grants everlasting life. Life span: Unknown Burgeon The burgeon is a rather unique species, while not a traditional hive mind they are very much influenced by the mother tree. They are a plant species who's existence is dictated by their want and need to spread the seed of the mother tree. After making contact with the humans, the Burgeon began producing ships that could handle space flight and started populating the planets in their solar system. They then produced a type of flora that can naturally terraform a planet though the plant life grows aggresively. The Burgeon have since become merchants for their home planet and travel the galaxy trading their plant life for goods and services. Their have been some cases of the Burgeon being rather forceful in wanting to trade their plant life and some have been caught planting illegally on some planets. The Burgeons grow from the mother tree and are formed from very dense wood. They go through the seasons based on their home world. Category:Zenith Category:Lore